Power Rangers Digimal Squad
A fanmade adaption of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ''by Flippinawesome. Plot Deep in space, the Pixel Empire is plotting a master plan to mechanize all of Earth and dominate the planet once it is completely machine. Their plan's only flaw is that there is a force on Earth that is powerful enough to rival machinery, the sacred Beast Stones. In a desperate attempt to terminate the threat of the Pixel Empire, five average teenagers are chosen to wield the Beast Stones, and become the ultimate fighting force against the evil empire and their minions: the Power Rangers Cyberbeast Squad! Characters Rangers Allies *'The Three Animasters''' - These three are the creators of the sacred Beast Stones. Each is an expert in the three categories of animal life - land, sky, and sea. They serve as the mentors of the Electrobeast Rangers. **'Kawdor' - An anthropomorphic hawk, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of all animals that can take to the air. He is considered the smartest of the three Animasters. **'Gorangu' - An anthropomorphic orangutan, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in habitats of dry land. He is considered the strongest of the three Animasters. **'Phinean '- An anthropomorpic dolphin, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in the ocean. He occasionally jokes around, but like the other Animasters, he knows his duty of mentoring the Rangers matters more than a bit of humor during a time when fending off against the Pixel Empire is vital. *'Morty' - An incredibly smart school nerd discovered by the Animasters, who enlisted him to assist them in the battle against the Pixel Empire. His experience with all sorts of technology helped him create the Cubezords for the Rangers to use in battle. Villains Pixel Empire *'Emperor Voltax' - The leader of the Pixel Empire. Bent on mechanizing the Earth and all of its inhabitants, he is fierce, menacing and determined to get what he wants. He utterly despises the Rangers, and sends down his fiercest Cybervaders in attempts to destroy them and get his army one step closer to turning Earth into a desolate tech wasteland. *'Wira' - The second in command of the Pixel Empire. She may be the only female key member, but is ruthless nonetheless. She was responsible for inventing the Life Coins, which are fired from their space lair down to a dying Cybervader on Earth, and inserts into a slot on its body, revitalizing it and causing it to grow to a giant size at an alarming rate. *'Kubite ' - The brawn of the Empire. He takes his affilation's goal just as seriously as Voltax does, and wields a powerful sword. He can get somewhat demented in battle against the Rangers sometimes, which can usually give them the upper hand, or a disatvantage. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on physical strength. *'Emphor ' - The brains of the Empire. He does not wield a weapon in battle, as he relies on his skill of mental powers. He uses his wits to usually gain an advantage in battle against the Rangers. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on mental power rather than weapons or brawn. *'Rogray' - Known as the Beast Hunter, this warrior was not originally affiliated with the Pixel Empire, but eventually joined. Before joining the Pixel Empire, he already was an enemy towards the Rangers, particularly the Red Ranger. He uses a sharp blade and knows incredibly proficient battle techniques. *'Tentabots' - The footsoldiers of the Empire. Cybervaders These are the half-alien-half-robot soldiers of the Pixel Empire, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them. However, they are no match for the Rangers' weapons and Cubezords. *'Quartzblast' *'Slicespear' *'Hackshock' *'Crossfire' *'Mechplant' *'Cruncher' *'Honkhorn' *'Manipulor' *'Pickdig' *'Suckup' *'Quickshot' *'Trumpcard' *'Pinking' *'Jailbreak' *'Boomirage' *'Turracruise' *'Snapshot' Morphing Calls Rangers that use Cubemorpher Rangers: 'Cubemorpher, energize! (Cubemorpher flashes, beeps; rangers twist open Cubemorpher) '''Rangers: '''Unleash the power! Tri-Beast Ranger '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''Flashmorpher, activate! (Flashmorpher flashes, beeps; Tri-Beast Ranger thrusts Flashmorpher in the air) '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''Unleash the power! Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * ◆ Cubemorpher * Tri-Beast Flashmorpher * ◆ Cubesaber/Cubeblaster * Whale Mode Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Saber * Tri-Beast Staffblaster Zords Main *Cyber King Gigazord ◆ **Cyber King Ultrazord ◆ ***Cyber King Megazord ◆ ****Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *****Eagle Cubezord *****Shark Cubezord *****Lion Cubezord ****Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *****Gorilla Cubezord *****Tiger Cubezord ◆ *****Elephant Cubezord ***Tri-Beast Megazord ****Wolf Cubezord ****Crocodile Cubezord ****Rhino Cubezord **Whale Cubezord / Cyber Whale Megazord Auxiliary *Giraffe Cubezord *Mole Cubezord *Bear Cubezord / Panda Cubezord *Bat Cubezord Alternate Combinations *Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation, Giraffe Bomber Mode *Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation, Giraffe Bomber Mode ◆ *Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation, Mole Drill Mode ◆ *Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation, Mole Drill Mode *Tri-Beast Megazord, Bat Boomerang Mode *Cyber King Megazord Bear Axe Mode ◆ *Cyber King Megazord Panda Axe Mode ◆ Episodes #'Call of the Wild #'Instinct to Protect' #'Nowhere to Hide' #'Go Ape' #'Song of Evil' #'One Moment in Time' #'Green and Mean' #'Led to Danger' #'The Dangerous Duo' #'One To Go' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 1' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 2' #'Strike Out' #'Just The Two Of Us' #'Fooled By A Fool' #'The Beast Hunter' #'A New Enemy' #'Threat Evolution' #'Tricks and Treats ''(Halloween special)' #'Christmas Chaos'' (Christmas special)'' Cyberbeast Super Squad #'''When Nature Calls #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #'Earth Endangered' #''TBA (Halloween special)'' #''TBA (Christmas special)'' Gallery Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Bryce Franklin Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Bryce Franklin Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Jessica Diaz Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Monty Sampson Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Steven Wallace Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Ava Lewis Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Tri-Beast Rhino Vince Williams Zyuoh-blackcroc.png|Tri-Beast Crocodile Vince Williams Zyuoh-blackwolf.png|Tri-Beast Wolf Vince Williams Arsenal Still zyuohchanger05.jpg|'Cubemorpher (open)' Still zyuohchanger01.jpg|'Cubemorpher (closed)' Zyuoh_TheLight.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Flashmorpher' Still zyuohbuster02.jpg|'Cubesaber' Still zyuohbuster01.jpg|'Cubeblaster' Still eaglizer01.jpg|'Eagle Saber' Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Blaster Mode' Zyuoh_TheGunRod.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Staff Mode' Zords DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|'Eagle Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Shark.png|'Shark Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Lion.png|'Lion Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|'Elephant Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|'Tiger Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|'Gorilla Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|'Rhino Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|'Crocodile Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|'Wolf Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|'Giraffe Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|'Mole Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|'Bear Cubezord' Cube Panda.png|'Panda Cubezord' DSZ-Cube_Komori.png|'Bat Cubezord' DSZ-Zyuoh King.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King 154.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King Kirin Bazooka.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Bomber Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh Wild.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_623transparent.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_654_Mogra_Drill.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode' DSZ-Tousai Zyuoh.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord' DSZ-Tousai_Zyuoh_Komori_Boomerang.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing.png|'Cyber King Megazord' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe.png|'Cyber King Megazord Bear Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_King.png|'Cyber King Ultrazord' Category:Series